


Can I Have a Moment

by Damalia (Achrya)



Series: Jean and his Otherworldly Boyfriends [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Reiner Braun/Jean Kirstein, Rough Oral Sex, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Damalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Reiner finds his nana’s old recipe book and decides to give it a go. ...too bad it turns out to be a spellbook and that recipe? A spell to summon a demon. A lust demon to be exact. A hungry one. Oh, also, Reiner is a witch. So. Weird day all around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Have a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I have no regrets. Reiner has many. Same universe as You Sound Like a Song, in which Jean has an angel and a demon for boyfriends.

 

He really honestly thought it was a recipe book. When he found it in the box marked _Kitchen_ , old leather cover rough and cracked with age and the pages inside yellowing and so delicate he was almost afraid to touch them, he'd recognized it immediately. He had many fond memories of standing up on a chair and stripping herbs for his Nana was she stirred her bubbling pot or bowl of ingredients. She always looked so pleased, so proud, of him while he helped her. 

He knew, looking back on it, that he must have been more trouble than he was worth. Always underfoot, begging to help, no doubt making things take twice as long but she'd always smiled happily and scooped him up to put him on a chair. Those were, honestly, some of his happier memories. Back before his dad had gotten sick and his mother had gotten bitter and moved to the other side of the country and never let him come back to visit. She barely let him call and when she did it was always with her at his shoulder, ready to yank the phone away of she heard something she didn't like. 

By the time he'd been old enough to make the trip alone, and had time to do it like he kept promising to do, it had been for a funeral. His mother hadn't come to that either and all he'd had for support at the time was the boyfriend he'd been at the tail end of a relationship with. Jean had tried but they'd both known by that point it wasn't working and that they were falling apart. He'd actually moved his stuff out of Jean's apartment just after the funeral.

It had been truly miserable. He'd been miserable for a while.

Everything had been left to him and he knew he didn't deserve it. He'd left her all alone for years when he could have been there, hadn't been with her at the end (it had been sudden but the guilt was still there) and he'd never been able to go through everything properly. In the end he'd just thrown everything into boxes, pushed it all into the garage, and started renting the place out. He'd never intended to live there himself, even though that seemed to be what she'd wanted. 

It hurt just being in the house and knowing she'd never be there again. Living there was out of the question.

But here he was, a year later. A neighbor had called to let him know a tree had fallen on the garage during a storm. The place was empty at the moment and, since he didn't want his grandmother's things ruined he'd had no choice but to come out and move everything into the house. That had somehow become going through the boxes, running his fingers over old quilts, smiling at photo albums, touching the spines of books he couldn't read and, finally sitting with what he thought was a recipe book in his lap. 

It was all in German so he couldn't read it. His grandmother had taught him to speak a little when he was young but over ten years later and he hadn’t retained much of that and he'd never been able to read it. Still there was something...soothing about looking at the book. He felt strangely at peace and content, like he had as a child standing beside him Nana. 

He flipped through it slowly, letting the musty vanilla scent wash over him as he touched the raised ink. There were different writing styles, like it had been penned over time by 3 or 4 different people, and there were hand drawn pictures of herbs, spices, animals, and other things in the margins. He wondered if maybe it was something that had been passed down through the generations or something like that. 

In the end he'd hauled it into the kitchen and opened up to a random page, suddenly inclined to try something out. He wasn't sure why, he hadn't tried to cook anything since he'd moved all those years ago, but it was like...an itch. A need he just knew would only be settled by using the book. The page he landed on was short lines of text followed by a long paragraph. Stylized flames and hearts danced together in the margins.

He’d opened up a speech to text translation app then carefully read the short lines that he figured was an ingredient list into his phone. He silently prayed he still had his pronunciation right or at least close enough for his phone to figure it out. The words popped up on the screen and, when he was done, he thumbed the translate button. He expected the English translation to appear in next box, hopefully with enough information that he’d have a shopping list. 

Nothing happened. He frowned and thumbed the button again. His phone felt warm in his hand and for a moment it seemed like it would work, the little processing circle popping up, but then...nothing. 

He tried to his back and then, when that didn't help, the home button. That too did nothing. He sighed then moved his thumb up to hold in the power button. The phone was less than a month old but it was freezing up on him like this? Annoying. 

The screen went dark for a moment and then white light burst from it, so bright that it washed out the entire world. The phone went from warm to burning hot in the span of second and he yelped as pain blossomed on his hand. He practically threw the thing, heard it clatter to the ground, and cradled his hand to his chest. He blinked, trying to clear the white from his eyes, and a high pitched screaming filled his ears. It was horrible, like a dozen voices in pain shrieking in unison right next to his face. 

He wasn't sure how he ended up on the ground, curled up and clutching his head, but he did. He could see again but what he saw didn't make sense. The light from his phone was projecting against the wall, which was impossible because it was on the ground screens idea down, and everywhere it touched seemed to be boiling. Instead of plaster and paint the wall seemed to be made of cream colored water, large bubbles rising up and bursting constantly. Something splashed on his face and he cringed, expecting another burn but it was cool against his skin. 

A hand burst through the bubbling wall and Reiner, who prided himself on not being easily freaked out (he was a fucking EMT after all, he couldn't afford to panic on the face of stress) screamed. Another hand thrust out and then fingers seemed to dig into the boiling wall and pull it apart, creating a slit that spilled out heat and fire. 

The world tilted, too bright for a moment and then rapidly dimming. 

He saw someone stepping through, a tall human shaped shadow whose only distinguishing feature was two points of glittering green where eyes went. 

And then he saw nothing at all. 

\---

“You're awake.” A husky voice purred. Reiner, who came to on his grandmother's old worn couch with what felt like a spring digging into his back, sat up in alarm. Then cringed as a wave of painful dizziness settled behind his eyes. He shut them, putting a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. His ears were ringing and ached.

Someone clucked disapprovingly. His eyes snapped open as he remembered that, oh yeah, someone was in the room with him.

He looking it right away. Standing on front of him, only a few feet away, was a man. Or not a man because he was positive having a tail and horns excluded him from that designation.

He was tall, taller even than Reiner was, and dark skinned with dark hair pushed back from his forehead. His eyes were slitted, like a snake, and such a bright green they were almost glowing on the darkness of the room. Full pink lips were quirked up on amusement. He wasn't wearing much, just what looked like a leather kilt and a distractingly short one at that, and was showing off the strange black symbols that flowed over his muscular chest and long legs. Horns, glossy black and curling up and outwards like a bull’s, sat a few inches above his ears, the base of them hidden under his hair. A tail, long, catlike, and covered in dark brown fur, lashed back and forth behind him. A series of gold rings circled the tail and clinked together softly with each movement. 

Reiner was aware that his mouth was hanging open but he couldn’t pull together the braincells to stop. The sharp pain in his head got worse. 

“Headache?” The horned man asked, striding towards him. Reiner pushed himself against the back of the couch, eyes wide. Lips spread into a wide smile, showing off two sets of pointed teeth, one on the top and one on the bottom, in his mouth. “Let me help, Master.” 

Reiner couldn’t speak, couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe as the man slipped over him and settled down to straddle his lap. He was warm, unnaturally so, and felt very solid and real. One clawed hand reached out and fingers brushed gently against his forehead. He flinched in anticipation of more pain. 

As if by magic the pounding in his head and buzzing in his ears receded as if it had never been there at all. The man smirked, looking satisfied, and his fingers drifted over Reiner’s face and down to trace his jawline. 

“Now. What did you summon me for?” He leaned in so close Reiner could feel his breath brushing over his lips. “How can I serve you today?” 

Reiner stared up into slitted green eyes, mind reeling. What the fuck was going on? Was this the person who’d come out of the wall, and wow that sounded crazy but then again what wasn’t crazy about this, and...what? 

Lips pursed in what looked like confusion the man (man?) tilted his head to the side. “Is there a problem,  _ Master _ ? Am I doing something wrong?” 

Reiner swallowed then, words shaking, spoke. “I uh. Didn’t summon you.” 

He blinked. “What?” 

“I didn’t-”

“Of course you did.” He pulled back, brows furrowing. “I heard you say the words and call me. You opened the doorway between worlds. You have the book.”

“The-” Reiner stopped, words dropping off, and swiveled around to look at the book, still open on the kitchen table. He noticed, a sick feeling in his stomach, that it seemed to be...glowing, with a hazy white light. “...I thought it was a cookbook.” 

His expression, wide eyes and slack jawed, was almost comical if you ignored the sharp teeth...and horns and claws and...actually, it wasn’t all that funny. “A cookbook!? You-you did a lust demon summoning on accident? That’s impossible! You need a circle and intent and...that doesn't happen.” 

Reiner shrugged and the apparent demon all but flew off of him to the far end of the couch, hands balled into fists and teeth bared. Reiner swallowed and edged himself closer to the edge of the couch, eyes darting over to the front door and then back to the demon. (Demon?!) Could he make it to the door and out to his car? Were demons fast? Would running do any good, what with the whole stepping out of walls thing? 

“-Going to be in so much trouble.” Bertholdt muttered, hands tugging at his own hair. “This is so bad. Fuck, this is-” 

If Reiner had any one major flaw it was that he hated to see people upset and sometimes forgot himself trying to help others. Jean had always told him he was too nice to everyone, like some kind of wanna-be big brother who felt like he needed to fix things for others and there was probably some truth to that. 

“Uh. What’s bad?”

The demon snorted bitterly. “What’s bad? What’s bad is that you summoned me and I answered so now I’m contracted to you. If I go back home without completely the contract and getting payment I’ll be punished. They already have me on easy contracts, screwing this up...fuck! I’ll starve.” 

He jumped off the couch and, tail swishing violently behind him, started pacing the length of the small living room. He was looking more distressed with each passing moment, muttering about stupid witches and terrible missions and starving and Reiner watched, fear fading into something else. He turned to look at the book again, biting his lower lip. 

He supposed he had said the words in the book and his phone had done that freaky number on the wall so...this was kind of his responsibility. And he didn’t want to responsible for anyone, not even a demon, starving or getting into trouble. Plus he didn’t seem so bad; he’d been thinking he was in danger of being mauled or having his soul sucked out but that didn’t seem to be an actual issue. 

“How does this contract thing work?”

The demon stopped in his tracks, eyes going big and round. “But you said...you’re going to help me?” 

Reiner nodded “Y-yeah. This is my fault right?” 

The demon glanced to the side in what looked like a ‘no comment’ gesture. “Well, there’s three parts of it. First you feed me to seal the deal, then you give me my task, and then you pay me.” 

“Okay,” Reiner said slowly. The first part, at least, seemed straight forward. “What kind of task can I give you? Anything? And how do I pay you?” 

“I guess anything? It’s your spell.”  The demon shrugged. “And you pay in blood. Not a lot!” He added quickly when Reiner jerked back in surprise. “A small vial. Freely given witch blood is very powerful so it doesn’t take much.” 

Reiner was silent for a moment. The idea of giving up blood made him uneasy but if really didn’t have to be a lot and would help fix this he could do that. Plus there was always the off chance he was dreaming (though something told him that wasn’t the case) or having a mental breakdown in which case it didn’t really matter what he did. Going along with this seemed like the best course of action. 

It would also keep him from having to think about accidental spell casting and that he, apparently was a witch. With witch blood. And a spellbook that he’d thought was his grandmother’s recipe book that he could use to summon demons. Which meant his Nana had summoned demons, or could. His tiny, sweet faced grandmother, had been a witch. 

It made his head spin just thinking about it. 

“Alright then, let’s get you fed.” He pushed himself up from the couch. “There’s nothing here but I can orAHH!” 

The demon rushed at him and pushed him back down onto the couch with surprising strength. He put his hands up to defend himself, trying to figure out what the fuck had gone wrong. The demon shot him an odd look then, shrugging again, dropped gracefully down to his knees and reached for him. Reiner was momentarily confused, unable to comprehend why clawed fingers were fumbling with his belt, then grabbed the demon’s wrists to stop him. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Feeding.” He said it like it should be obvious. 

“Feeding.” Reiner echoed while looking down at his crotch nervously. 

The demon sounded decidedly exasperated as they sighed. “I told you, I’m a lust demon. I feed off of sexual energy.” 

He did maybe remember the words Lust Demon being shouted at him, amongst some other stuff but he hadn’t registered it because guy with horns and a tail crawling all over him. Though maybe that should have been an indicator of something. 

“There’s no way around that? Like. Blood or something?” 

The demon squinted up at him. “I’m not a rage demon so no, I can’t drink blood.”

“Of course you aren’t. What was I thinking?” Reiner deadpanned. 

“I can’t imagine.” Was the demon’s very prim reply. “I need you to ejaculate so I can consume it. I find that oral sex is a good way to go about that. I assume you’re familiar with the act.” 

Reiner looked upwards towards the ceiling. “I have to be honest, you’re not really doing yourself any favors if your goal is getting me going. That was basically the opposite of sexy.”

“I assure you I won’t have any trouble getting you going.” The demon said smugly. “So, do we still have a deal or not?” 

Reiner opened his mouth then shut it. Did they have a deal? He did want to help and if there was no way around it... Christ, was he actually considering this? Letting some strange demon, with wickedly sharp looking teeth, suck his dick? Really? But limited options were limited and...it could have been worse he supposed. At least the demon was sort of attractive, in a...demon kind of way. 

“Yeah, we do. I guess.” Reiner muttered. “Just uh. What’s your name?” The demon blinked at him then arched an eyebrow. “I like to know who's sucking my dick, okay? It’s a quirk.” 

The demon huffed out a laugh then, sliding forward to put himself between Reiner’s legs, smiled. “Bertholdt.” 

\---

Reiner had to give credit where credit was due. When he helped Bertholdt get him out of his pants and boxers he was pretty sure there was no way he was going to be able to ‘perform’. The whole situation was just too weird and he kind of felt like there was a lot of pressure on him and...he just didn’t think it was going to happen. But with Bertholdt between his legs, watching him with hungry half-lidded eyes, and running rough hands over his legs and inner thighs then scraping his nails over sensitive skin he did indeed start to rise to the occasion. 

There was something about the demon, the way he touched him and watched him, that seemed to just ooze sex and light a fire low in Reiner’s gut. When he dropped his head to press sucking kiss to his inner thigh, catching him lightly with his teeth, mere inches from his growing erection Reiner’s breath caught in his throat. Bertholdt sucked harder, had to be leaving a mark behind, and his nails raked down his thighs again, hard enough to leave raised lines in his wake. 

Bertholdt broke the contact, leaving a livid dark mark behind, and turned his attention to Reiner’s dick. He eyed it and the hungry look was there again. He pressed his finger to the side and dragged it along the length; Reiner pushed out a breath through his nose and bit his lip.

“Oh. It’s nice, long and thick. I bet you’ll taste good.” Bertholdt murmured as he curled his fingers around and rubbed his thumb right under the head of his cock. That, along with the way he slowly licked his lips, combined to be the nicest compliment anyone had ever given Reiner about his dick. 

It also rendered him breathless and took him from ‘getting hard’ to ‘hard’.

Bertholdt’s hand pumped up and down his dick slowly, almost lazily, as he leaned in to press a kiss to the tip.  Then, looking up to meet his eyes, Bertholdt rubbed the tip over his lips, smearing pearly drops of precome over his mouth. His tongue darted out over his lips again, tasting, and he hummed appreciatively. Clearly Reiner met with his approval.  

Reiner’s stomach flipped then clenched as the demon’s lips parted and his tongue swept out to lick almost playfully at the head. Another lick, this time paying attention to the slit, and then his nimble tongue was dragging wetly from tip to root. Reiner sucked in a breath and held the air in his lungs for a moment before letting it out when Bertholdt’s tongue flicked over his balls. It was another light and teasing touch; it was like Bertholdt was taking little tastes before committing to the full meal. 

It was probably exactly that. 

He moved back up his cock, dragging his open mouth along it with just a whisper of teeth, and his hand circled the base again. Bertholdt looked up at him again, eyes bight, then stretched open his mouth to slide over the head of Reiner’s cock. Reiner watched, toes curling against the cool wood of the floor, and let out a breathy sigh. 

Fuck, Bertholdt’s mouth felt amazing. 

He was hot, inhumanly so, and wet and tight and soft around Reiner. He sucked as he sank down on him, tongue curling up against the underside and rubbing at the vein. Reiner groaned, sparks of pleasure racing up his spine as heat coiled low in his stomach, and dropped a hand to the top of the demon’s head, right between his horns. Bertholdt made a sound, something deep and needy, and swallowed.

“Fuckfuck.” Reiner’s head tipped back as the back of the demon’s mouth tightened around him. 

Bertholdt started bobbing his head, letting a little more of Reiner’s dick slip into his mouth with each pass. He worked what wasn’t in his mouth with his hand, squeezing and twisting. His spit, already dripping out from the corners of his stretched lips to drip down his chin and Reiner’s cock in hot rivulets, eased the friction. He made another noise, like a throaty moan, and the vibration ran through him. 

He gripped the demon’s hair, tugging lightly, and was rewarded with another moan and green eyes sliding shut. Bertholdt started bobbing up and down on his length faster, hand gripping him tighter, and making the most filthy wet noises as he did it. He slurped and groaned, and sounded like he was loving every moment of having Reiner in his mouth. Every sound went straight to Reiner’s dick and added to the tightness building inside of him. The hand not pulling on Bertholdt’s hair was on the couch, gripping the cushion tightly, and his heels were pressing down on the floor hard. 

Fingers brushed his balls lightly, drawing a surprised yelp from him, then cupped and rolled them in a warm grip. Reiner swore, skin prickling and molten heat rushing through him. His hips rolled up, pushing his cock deeper into Bertholdt’s mouth, and he could feel the demon’s throat closing up around him as he let out a gurgling noise. 

“Shit, sorry.”

He was quick to back up as best he could, worry cutting through everything else, and tugged the demon back a little as he did. Green eyes blinked open, tears gathered in the corners already, and Bertholdt pulled off of his cock with another filthy slurping sound. 

“Demon. I like it rough and you can’t hurt me.” His voice was hoarse and his lips were swollen and wet. “If you want to fuck my mouth then do it.” 

He didn’t give Reiner a chance to respond, or have any thoughts beyond ‘Fuck that’s hot’, before swooping back down to greedily suck him back into his mouth. Both of Bertholdt’s hands migrated to pressing against the inside of his thighs, leaving him free to start moving his mouth over him again. He took in more than before, tilting his head up to let Reiner’s dick slide into his throat until he was gagging and backing off a little only to repeat it again. 

Reiner watched him for a moment, scarcely able to pull air into too tight lungs at the feeling of Bertholdt’s throat spasming around him and the sight of thick ropes of spit falling from his mouth  when he slid up his dick. The demon’s hands slipped down to grip his hips, claws digging in sharply to add an edge of pain that got swallowed up by the arousal boiling in the pit of his stomach. He pulled at him while looking up at him with wet green eyes; the invitation was easy to read on his face. 

Reiner bit back a moan then let go of the couch to grab onto one of Bertholdt’s horns. It was smooth, almost slick, under his touch. He opened his mouth to ask if it was okay but a whimpering moan and the demon’s hands clenching down on him told him everything he needed to know. 

He pushed into Bertholdt’s mouth, shallowly at first but faster and deeper at Bertholdt’s quite encouraging noises. He let himself get lost in the feeling of hot wet suction and the dirty slurping noises, feeding more of his cock into the demon’s mouth until he was listening to him make gruttal choking noises. It wasn’t something he’d do normally, always a little worried about hurting the people he was with, but anytime Reiner tried to let up he was pulled back by those clawed hands so he gave in and let loose.

Watching Bertholdt, mouth open as wide as it would go, cheeks flushed under the warm brown of his skin, hair damp and clinging to his head, looking absolutely wrecked as tears and spit streaked his face, was almost as good as fucking his mouth.

His took the demon’s mouth hard and deep, yanking him in by the horn and fisting his hair, as his orgasm rushed up on him. His body tensed, everything felt tight and stretched, and then he jerked, slamming into the stretched open mouth one last time, and fell over the edge. 

White light flared up, there was a tug behind his belly button, then snuffed out as if it had never been there at all. 

He held Bertholdt in place as he spilled down his throat, shivering as the demon whimpered and gurgled but made no attempt to get away. Something dark and mean fluttered in Reiner's chest and an image of Bertholdt at his feet in chains flitted through his mind, but then the demon was hollowing out his cheeks and making a damn good attempt at sucking him dry. All thoughts dropped out of his head; he probably wouldn't have been able to give his own name if asked in that moment. 

When he let the demon go he pulled back with a wet pop and trails of spit connecting them together. Bertholdt sucked in air like a drowning man and fell back on his ass and elbows. Reiner could see a wet spot on the front of his kilt and splattering of cum on the floor. For a time there was only the sound of them both breathing hard in the small house.

Then Bertholdt coughed, hand rubbing at his throat, and grinned hugely. “I was right. You taste great.” 

Reiner shook his head and let himself sink back into the couch’s well worn embrace. “I’m glad you think so.”

The demon tilted his head to the side then pushed himself up to his knees again to drape himself over Reiner’s knees. “Have you thought of a task for me yet?” 

“My brain is fried. Ask me in the morning.” 

“That’s fine.” Bertholdt said as he slithered his way up into Reiner’s lap. His kilt rode up over his hips and warm damp skin pressed against skin. Arms wrapped around his neck and lips brushed against his own. “But I need to feed daily. At least.” 

“I’m not sure-”

“Don’t worry.” The demon breathed. “The contract is in place so you’ll benefit from being connected to me for the time being.”

“Benefit?” Connected? Was he going to grow a tail or something? Because he wasn’t sure he could pull that off let alone make it look as...well, hot as Bertholdt did. 

Bertholdt nodded before grinding down against him. Reiner’s dick twitched in interest. “Yes. I think I will show you other convenient ways to attend to my feeding.” 

His eyes were shining and Reiner had a fleeting thought that the demon was a bit like a cat, smug and preening while looking down on it’s human. Bertholdt’s hips moved again, rubbing his ass against his cock, and Reiner set the thought aside as he moved his head so he could kiss the demon’s smiling mouth.


End file.
